Little Comforts
by wolf18girl
Summary: <html><head></head>Everything hurt and, as far as she could tell, she was alone. In the middle of a forest full of death. Who would be there to help her heal? Trigger Warning.</html>


**Little Comforts**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters from the books. Suzanne Collins owns all rights and I make no money from this. This is for fun only.**

Katniss stumbled down the hall tears streaking down her face. The images of what had just happened kept replaying in her mind. She could not believe _He _had done that to her. She knew that he had always had feelings for her; ever since she and Peeta had come back from the first hunger games. Peeta oh how Katniss missed him. Peeta had died on the way back from the capital; his heart gave out as he tried to fight tracker jacker venom that Snow had put into his brain the stress had caused his heart to give out. Luckily Annie and Johanna were brought back safe, battered and bruised, but safe none the less.

Ever since Peeta had died Gale had pursued Katniss to no end, no matter how many times she turned him down. Tonight however Gale had felt like enough was enough.

Fresh tears made their way down Katinss' cheeks. Katniss made her way into the compartment she had been sharing with Johanna for about two weeks now. When Katniss arrived she saw a small note on her bed that read

"Went to Finnick's for a while. Be back before lights out."

Checking the clock Katniss saw she had about an hour before lights out. Without a second thought Katniss went to the in suite shower and began scrubbing herself. Blood was still running down her legs, but the flow seemed to have finally slowed. Katniss got out of the shower just fifteen minutes before Johanna was supposed to be back. Katniss threw on an oversized sleep shirt and some shorts. Katniss curled up on her bed knowing that she would not get much sleep tonight, but she was going to try.

Johanna crept into her room fifteen minutes after lights out. She was expecting Katniss to be sitting on her bed waiting for her to come in. Johanna knew that Katniss had to fight the doctors to get her out of the hospital wing, and Johanna was grateful for it. It was hard to listen to the rules when she had always been the 'rebel' victor. Johanna was surprised to Katniss passed out on her bed. At first Johanna thought Katniss was finally having a peaceful night's sleep; however not five minutes of Johanna changing into her own sleep wear and laying down into her own bed Katniss bolted up right and let loose and blood curdling scream.

"Shit!" Johanna said jumping up out of her bed going over and hugging Katniss.

"Hey hey it is okay. It was just a dream shh."

Johanna whispered into Katniss' ear as she stroked her hair. Johanna knew the only way to calm Katniss down was to comfort her. Peeta had told her that once, why she did not remember, but man was she thankful for it.

Katniss clutched tightly onto Johanna's sleep shirt and began to openly weep once more. She wanted to believe Johanna that it was just a dream, but it was not Katniss was living in the nightmare this time. It took Johanna an hour to calm Katniss down, and even then Katniss would not let go of Johanna. That night was the first that Katniss and Jo shared a bed.

Johanna was worried about Katniss; really worried. The poor girl seemed lost and broken. The only time Katniss had been like this was when she learned that Peeta had died, but even then Katniss had snapped out of it after five days; when her are Johanna had started to share a room. This time Katniss had been like this for close to two weeks. Johanna had no idea what had happened to Katniss but she knew whatever it was happened the night she had come into the room fifteen minutes after lights out. Johanna guessed it had something to do with Gale. Katniss had been avoiding him like he was the devil incarnate. She no longer took him hunting; she would always drag Jo along instead. Jo was not going to complain since she had a crush on Katniss and it was well know that Johanna was not picky about her bedmates. If Gale was eating in the mess hall Katniss would skip that meal. Now that Jo thought about it Katniss had been skipping a lot of meals. Katniss would hardly talk to anyone, she never slept if she did she woke up screaming her head off, and she always had a lost and confused look on her face now. Johanna decided that if she could not get Katniss to talk about what had happened she would have to go to the only other person who would have a clue; Gale.

Gale had just come inside from training when Johanna cornered him.

"Hey Gale!" was all he heard before Johanna was dragging him by the scruff of his neck into an empty supply closet.

"What the hell is your problem Johanna?"

Gale was pissed Katniss had not even looked at him since that night. Gale was not sorry about his actions at all. He knew he had forced himself on Katniss, but damn it she had been teasing him ever since Peeta had died. Johanna smacked Gale bringing him back to the present.

"Hey Asshole what the fuck did you do to Katniss? She has been a zombie ever since she finally agreed to walk with you after dinner two weeks ago. She won't eat or sleep; hell she hardly ever moves if she knows you are near. So tell me what the fuck did you to do my friend?"

Gale let out a hardy laugh

"I will tell you. I finally taught her to quick teasing if she was not going to follow through."

Johanna tensed up she _knew_ what Gale had done. It all made sense now. Katniss' nightmares, her not wanting to eat or be near Gale, even the lost look in her face. Johanna snapped; Gale was still laughing about the whole thing. She punched him right in the gut. Gale let out a _woosh _of air as he bent over. Johanna swiftly brought her knee to his face; she finished by kicking him right in his jewels. While Gale was lying on the ground Johanna bent down close to his face and said

"If you _ever_ come near Katniss again I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that Johanna stood and walked away. Johanna left Gale crumpled on the ground. She left to go find Katniss; she knew now what had happened and she was going to do everything in her power to help Katniss heal.

Katniss was in their room sleeping. Johanna simply sat on her bed waiting for either Katniss to wake up screaming or for her to just wake up. The only time Katniss had slept these passed two weeks was when pure exhaustion took over and her body would not move anymore. Jo guessed that exhaustion had finally won again since Katniss had been asleep for over an hour now without even moving. When Katniss had a nightmare she would thrash around until she woke up. Johanna decided to bring Katniss dinner; that is when she would let Katniss know that she knew. In the meantime Johanna figured it would be a good idea to go and talk to Finnick; if anyone could offer advice on how to help Katniss it would be him.

Finnick was in a training room with Haymitch. Finnick was just playing with a length of rope tying and untying knots.

"Hey Finnick could I talk to you alone for a second" Jo asked. Finnick stood up from the desk he was sitting on and walked over to Johanna.

"What's up, Johanna?" Finnick could tell something was wrong; he was always really good at reading people. "Let's go for a walk."

Jo turned on her heel and began to walk down an empty corridor.

"I know what happened to Katniss."

Jo heard Finnick take in a sharp breath. Everyone had been worried about the Mockingjay these past two weeks.

"What happened to her? I know it was not good if you are coming to me for help."

Jo nodded before she took a deep breath and said

"Gale forced himself on her when they went for a walk after dinner two weeks ago. Damn bastard did not even care. Hell the fucker even bragged about it to me not even three hours ago."

Finnick sucked in a breath before turning and looking at Johanna. "Please tell me you at least hit him." Jo nodded her head again

"Yup punched him in the gut, kneed him in his face, kicked him in the jewels, and to top it off I swore that if he ever came near Kat again I would kill him."

Finnick gave Jo a look "You just called Katniss Kat, Jo."

Johanna glared at Finnick "I know and right now I don't care. I came here to get advice on how to help Katniss. She can't keep being a zombie. We all need her and she really needs to start training with the other soldiers if she really wants to kill Snow."

Finnick gave Johanna a look that meant _Sure that is all. You also want to help her because you have a crush on her._

Johanna huffed "Don't give me that look. Please just help me."

Finnick stared at Jo for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay first thing; don't pry just offer Katniss small comforts. Let her know you are there for her, but don't push. She will tell you in time. It is okay to let her know that she is not alone and that you know what happened; just not the fine details, Okay?"

Jo nodded "Okay I am going to go get dinner for Katniss and me."

With that Johanna walked off to the mess hall.

**Chapter 2**

After arguing with a district thirteen guard for twenty minutes about why Johanna needed two plates of food to take to her room Jo finally just ended up snapping at the guy.

"Look the Mockingjay is not feeling well, Ok? I am her roommate so I am trying to help her out by bringing Katniss her dinner! I know she hates to eat alone so I am taking MY dinner as well!"

The guard's eyes went wide at the word Mockingjay.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I will find you and pass my punishment on to _you_" the guard warned Johanna as he leaned over the smaller woman.

Jo just scoffed and rolled her eyes she muttered "Whatever man" before walking into the mess hall to get Katniss and her their dinner.

The walk back to the room was uneventful after the argument with the guard. Once Johanna entered the room she saw Katniss was wake and sitting up on her bed. The lost look still on her face; that look broke Johanna's heart. Jo took a deep breath before calling

"Hey Brainless, I brought us dinner. Please try to eat."

Katniss turned her lost eyes on Johanna and nodded a small weak "okay" was all Katniss said before she took the plate Jo offered her. Johanna sat on her own bed and began to eat her gruel. Johanna was not one to complain about the quality of food, but dang tonight's soup was really runny and bland. Johanna waited for Katniss to finish eating her dinner before taking a deep breath.

"Katniss, I know… what he did… to you… I'm here… if you want… talk about it" Johanna said really hesitantly while watching Katniss' face for a reaction. Katniss' face showed fear and hurt before she whispered "how did you find out?"

Johanna could not help but feel pain for Katniss.

"I cornered Gale and made him tell me, and when I found out I beat the crap out of him for it. I want to help you Katniss…"

Johanna paused taking a deep breath for continuing "With me you don't have to be the strong one; I will be strong for both of us. I don't care if you never really tell just what happened. I just want you to know I am here in whatever way I can be."

Johanna was surprised when the taller girl stood up and threw herself in Johanna's arms. Katniss began to cry in Johanna's arms

"I-it w-was s-so a-awful, Jo. How c-could h-h-he do that t-t-to me, Jo? H-he w-was my fr-friend!" Katniss sobbed into Johanna's chest.

Jo was the first person she had touched since the night Gale had violated her. Her mom and prim had both been very busy at the hospital and Katniss had started to find small hidey holes instead of following her schedule. Johanna let Katniss cry herself to sleep before laying them both down under the blanket on her bed for the night.

Chapter 3

Johanna awoke the next day with Katniss holding tightly onto her side. Jo began to absentmindedly run her fingers through Katniss' hair. While Katniss was three inches taller than Jo she was currently using her chest as a pillow. Since she was curled up like a ball into Johanna's side. Katniss stirred slowly. The younger girl gave a long stretch before opening her eyes and looking up at Johanna.

"Hey I am sorry about last night…I just did not know what to do… and when you said you knew what had happened I was so relived… I felt that I was no longer alone. Thanks, Jo."

Johanna smiled at Katniss glad the other girl was talking and being open after she had shut down for so long. Johanna rolled off of her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Well I am glad and I meant what I said last night… I will always be here for whatever you need Katniss. Come let's get dressed so we can catch Finnick and Annie at breakfast. I am sure they will be glad that you are doing better."

Katniss nodded at Johanna an undisguisable look upon her face at the mention of breakfast. Johanna catching the look made a guess.

"Don't worry about Gale if he bothers you I will gladly show him the door with my axe." Johanna smirked while smiling at Katniss.

She relaxed when she saw the taller girl's shoulders sag slightly in relief. Johanna turned back to her dresser when Katniss took some clothes with her into the bathroom. Katniss was doing better this morning but Johanna knew that the long road of recovery was just getting started. Johanna swore that she would be there for Katniss no mattered what happened to either one of them.

As Johanna and Katniss entered the mess hall in the compound they saw Finnick and Annie wave at both of them. The two women waved back. Johanna was pleased to see that Gale was not in the mess hall. After grabbing their trays of gruel; their breakfast; Johanna and Katniss sat down next to each other across from Finnick and Annie. Annie was the first one to comment on Katniss' improved mood.

"Katniss you look better today. I am glad Finnick, Johanna, and I were all really worried."

Katniss did not really get a chance to hang out with Annie but after Katniss had met the red head for the first time she liked her. Annie was a sweet girl even when she became lost in her own head. Katniss was more patient with Annie than Johanna whenever Annie became lost in her own world. Annie was one of the people Katniss swore to kill Snow for. Annie was too sweet to have her mind broken by the Capitol.

Katniss smiled at Annie before replying "Thanks Annie, Johanna helped a lot last night I had not even realized that I had gone completely brainless for so long. I am sorry for making you guys worry."

Katniss smiled at Annie and Finnick and Johanna could feel her heart go through a loop at the sight of the rare true Katniss smile. Johanna swore to herself right then that she would do _anything_ that would put that smile on Katniss' face. Johanna did not realize that she was in her own world until Finnick cleared his throat "Earth to Johanna. Hello anyone home?" he asked while waving a hand in front of her face. Johanna snapped back to reality where she proceeded to glare at a snickering Finnick. She then turned to Katniss giving the girl a sheepish smile at Katniss' questioning look. Annie smacked Finnick's arm so he would quit snickering at Johanna. It was obvious to both Finnick and Annie that Jo had a crush on Katniss. Katniss however was completely clueless which just made Johanna's common nickname for her all the more fitting.

Johanna stood "Come on brainless let's go for a walk in the woods; you have not been outside all week. I know you must be going crazy since you drag me outside every chance you get."

A smaller smile flashed across Katniss' face at the thought of going outside and hunting with Johanna. Katniss had learned that Jo was very stealthy in the woods if she really tried. Just as Katniss and Johanna went to leave the mess hall Gale walked in. Katniss instantly tensed up at the sight of him. Johanna offered her hand to the younger girl. Katniss took the offered hand while Johanna just glared at Gale. He glanced at the two women but once he caught Johanna's glare he turned his back. Johanna felt a small bit of satisfaction at the sight of Gale's bruised nose from her knee. As Johanna and Katniss turned to walk out they heard Finnick call out

"Hey Gale what happened to your face? A training accident?"

Anger flashed across Gale's face for just a moment before he chuckled.

"Yeah man my last sparring partner actuality got a good hit in."

Johanna was irritated that Finnick thought it was okay to tease Gale like that, but right now she knew she needed to get Katniss outside and away from Gale. Katniss held Johanna's hand in a death grip all the way to their room where they kept their weapons of choice. Most weapons were locked up in the armory, but one thing Katniss worked out with Coin was that she and Johanna could keep theirs so they would not have to bug the armory guys every time they went out hunting. The only reason Coin agreed was because with Katniss sharing any meat she brought in Coin could feed her soldiers better food; which helped boost morale.

Johanna breathed in the sweet scent of the timber pines that made up the forest surrounding district thirteen. Katniss was a few trees over to Johanna's left stalking a gaggle of wild geese. Johanna twirled her axe in her hands. Her axe would do her no good with the geese. She was content with letting Katniss stalk the geese before they both when to check the wire snare traps they had set out the last time they had been out to hunt. Johanna paused as she watched Katniss take a deep breath and draw back her arrow. Jo felt her chest tighten as she watched Katniss' muscles flex as she drew the arrow back. Suddenly Katniss let the arrow loose, her aim true as she took down a decent sized goose. Johanna shot Katniss a smile when the taller girl looked her way. They collected the goose on their way to the snare traps. The snare traps held three small rabbits. As they began to walk the loop back towards the compound Johanna took down one more hare with her axe. Katniss and Johanna stopped at the stream to wash their weapons; did was not good to let blood dry on them. Johanna had been enjoying the time with a relaxed Katniss and had not been paying attention to the weather until it started to drizzle. Johanna began to feel fear creep along her body snaring her in its grip. Katniss noticed Johanna becoming tense as the rain began to increase. The two women started to run back to thirteen. Johanna struggling to keep from having a full blown panic attack. Johanna knew that Katniss was still unware of what she had gone through at the capitol. She knew that if she had another panic attack the doctors would confine her back to the hospital wing with a morphling drip into her arm. Johanna did not want that to happen again. The withdrawal from the morphling nearly killed her last time; she did not want to have to suffer the weeks of aches, shakes, and unsteadiness all over again. Johanna gritted her teeth and made a mad dash for the district thirteen compound.

They arrived back at the compound drenched with rain water. Johanna was failing at keeping her breath calm and steady. She could feel the fear trying to set in. Luckily Katniss took notice of Johanna's impending meltdown.

"Come on, Jo let's get back to the room and dry off then we will take the meat to the kitchen" Katniss told the shorter woman.

Katniss may not have known what was causing Johanna to freak out, but she knew that Jo would hate for anyone to see. Taking Johanna's hand into her own Katniss lead the way to the small room they shared. Once the two women reached their room Katniss threw a towel to Johanna.

"Here start drying yourself off, then explain."

Johanna paused drying herself off to stare at Katniss. The look on the Mockingjay's face told Johanna that there would be no getting out of this one. A shiver ran over Johanna's skin reminding her just how wet she was.

Johanna simply nodded "Okay, I will tell you once we are both dried off and in dry clothes."

Katniss nodded back to Johanna before she grabbed some dry clothes from her dresser and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Once both women were once again dry and in fresh clothing they both sat down on Johanna's bed.

"Okay Johanna you know what happened to me. It is only fair I know what happened to you." Katniss sternly told the older woman.

Johanna sucked in a breath "When I was Snow's prisoner they tortured me for any information I could give them. When beating did not work they tried to get me to talk by pouring…"

Johanna paused as a violent shiver coursed through her body. Katniss wrapped Johanna in her arms just as Johanna had done when Katniss had broken down crying about Gale raping her. The older woman took comfort in the soft warm arms wrapped around her.

Johanna took another deep breath to calm herself before continuing "They would hook me up to electrodes, pour gallons of ice water on me until I was soaked to the bone and the they would shock me."

Katniss felt her arms tighten around Johanna in anger. Here was another person whom had their life destroyed by Snow and his people. Katniss was pissed at what Johanna had been though. Katniss once again swore her silent vow to end Snow's chaos and to avenge people like herself, Johanna, and Annie. Katniss felt a new type of rage consuming her as she vowed to protect Johanna. The only other time Katniss had felt this level of rage and protectiveness before was when Prim had been reaped. It was weird for Katniss to feel this way about Jo the only people she had ever truly felt like this for was her family. Katniss felt her own heart constrict at Johanna's pain. Just like when she had found Peeta nearly dead in the first hunger games. Katniss was shocked to realize that she was starting to care for Johanna just like she had Peeta. When Peeta had died Katniss knew that she had been lost for five days afterwards. The only thing that brought her out of it was a message Haymitch had given her from Peeta.

Haymitch had told her "Sweetheart, Peeta said to tell you 'that he knows you loved him and that was sorry for not being able to be strong enough for you.' He said 'to find someone stronger than him so you could help each other through the true tough times that lie ahead.' That boy really did love you, Sweetheart. Honor his wishes, Katniss. It would break his heart to know you are suffering like this."

Haymitch had turned and walked away from Katniss after that not even giving her the chance to reply or thank him. With Peeta's final words in her heart she had done just that. Katniss had been fine for two weeks until the night with Gale. Katniss suppressed the shiver that wanted to travel her spine and skin and turned her focus to the smaller woman whom she held in her arms.

Johanna shook in Katniss' arms. She took the comfort Katniss was offering her without a second thought. One of the few places Jo felt safe was in Katniss' arms. Not that the younger woman held her often, but when she did Jo took the time to enjoy it while the comfort lasted. Johanna had no idea what Katniss was thinking based on the pensive look on the taller brunette's face. Johanna heard take a breath before meeting her gaze.

"Johanna remember when you said that I did not have to be strong around you?" Johanna nodded unsure of what Katniss was getting at.

"Well how about from now on you don't have to be strong around me either. It is only fair that we lean on each other. Neither of us are going to judge each other."

Johanna was stunned by Katniss' offer. Jo had never had anyone to lean on before; just herself. Johanna looked into Katniss' deep chocolate brown eyes and nodded her head "Okay, we can be weak together." Johanna said with a dry weak chuckle.

**A/N: Constructive reviews are welcome; but please no flames. This is my first fanfic like this. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Thanks for reading ~ Katt. **


End file.
